


Letters Addressed to Unknown

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: People and countries, are not always what they seem to be on the outside.





	1. Nord Italia

 

Dear Unknown

I know that everybody thinks that I am just a cheery face that loves pasta and surrendering, but not all of that is true.

The truth is that I suffer from MPD or, Multiple Personality Disorder. It pains to write that I have a murderous personality. I do not like to speak of him, but the Bella that told me to do this informed me that no one I knew would read it, so I assume he’ll stay a secret from the rest of the Nations.

Back to the topic, I refer to him as Feli, he shares the same name with my 2p, though he is not. He is me, and I makes me cry to think about him, he kills people for fun and then laughs about it. It is truly terrifying.

Whenever I change into a new personality, I am in immense pain, it may not be physical, but mental pain hurts nonetheless. I do get physical pain, though it is mostly just migraines. My doctor has given me medication that helps with the migraines, though I have no medicine to stop the personality changes.

The only person that knows about this is my Fratello. Germany and I have started seeing each other and staying over more often than we used to, I am so scared that one day he is going to find out about my disorder and say that he hates me and that he never wants to see me again. This stresses me out to the point where I become physically ill. Germany does not need to see me like this, he is strong and caring, he loves me so much, if only he knew how much I loved and adored him. He does not deserve to see Feli or any of the other personalities that he did not fall in love with.

I’m so scared, but this has helped me so much. Thank you, whoever told me to do this.

Signed,

Nord Italia, Feliciano Vargas


	2. Deutschland

Dear Unknown,

I am writing this letter to get several things off of my chest. This is not to make you feel sorry for me, this is so that I feel easier while going about my daily life.

Firstly, it is true that countries can keep one thing alive, most of us have forgotten that we can also keep humans alive, but that will come into play later. My fellow nations keep their familiars, or their pets alive. The rest of the countries think that I do the same, Though this is not true, while I do love my dogs, I would only be allowed to keep one of them alive at a time, it would not be fair to pick one dog over the others and then force him/her to watch as all his/her siblings die throughout the ages. In truth, there is something that I love more than any of my dogs combined. My brother, he is no longer a country, thus he has a human life. Having already lost him once, I could not bear to part with the only family that I have left. To sum up, I am keeping Prussia, my brother, alive.

Secondly, I am worried about my relationship with Italia. I have never been in that sort of a relationship that I can remember, so I am worried that he is not obtaining the love and affection that he so rightfully deserves. When we move in together, I want it to be the best time that we can have, but I am worried that with everything that has happened in the past, I am unsure that this will ever be fulfilled. He has also been acting strange whenever we spend the night together, though I am afraid to bring this up as it may be offensive to him. I am not good with relationships. The only one that I have managed to maintain, is the one with my brother, even though we bicker and fight constantly. I drove both Switzerland and Austria off during the second World War, and I am afraid that I am going to make the same mistake with Italy.

Lastly, I miss my comrades. As I mentioned earlier, I drove both Austria and Switzerland away. I would give so much just to have them back, they were my protectors and my brothers, both in arms and emotionally. I know this is selfish, seeing as I am the one that told them to leave, but all I want is for them to come back home.

Sincerely,

Deutschland, Ludwig Beilschmidt


	3. Danmark

Dear Unknown

I’m going to start this letter off with a story.

Norway and I were engaged for a very long time, though this was back in the Viking age. We did not get married because of our politics, but just when things were really starting to spike in our relationship, we had two beautiful children and loved each other so much, but then Sweden’s king died and signed off his country to Norway’s king, they were then married as countries. Even though Norge still told me that he loved me often, I began to feel jealous and angry all the time. I guess it’s my fault that we got torn apart. One day I did something horrible, I gathered up Sweden’s royalty and beheaded them, forcing my brother to watch. I might have been king at this point, but all of this is rather a blur to me. That day, Norway left me, he took our daughter and our son with him. Sweden now constantly ignores me, he hasn’t spoken a word to me in so long.

I have an alcohol problem and I know it, I drink enough to kill a normal human liver every hour or so. That plus the amount of Insomnia and Antidepressants that I’m on, it is slowly killing me from the inside. I don’t want to worry any of them, though I doubt that they would be worried about me seeing as they all resent me, I am going to the doctor for another check up tonight. He says that my liver is failing, and since I am a country there is no match for my liver in the world.

I guess what I am trying to say is, that I am so lonely, and if my liver is really going to cause me this much pain, then I am going to remove myself from the world, no one would notice til the new Denmark is born. Any way that I end up dying, no one will miss me.

One thing to you, my perfect beautiful Norge,

I’m sorry. I’m sorry to what I did to you. I’m sorry that I was not there to be a proper lover. I am sorry that I was not there when you needed me to watch over the kids, I’m just sorry for being unreliable and hurtful. I won’t bother you anymore.

With love,

Danmark, Mathias Kohler


	4. Norge

Dear Unknown,

I regret so much.

I regret taking our children away from him. 

I regret walking away from him that day.

I regret lying to Iceland.

I regret abandoning our daughter.

I regret ignoring him.

I regret making fun of him

I regret breaking off the engagement.

I regret not loving him further.

I regret not telling him that I loved him more often.

I regret letting him fall into jealousy.

I regret letting him do all of those horrible things.

I regret not supporting him when he was king.

I regret never letting him talk to Ice.

I regret allowing him to know that his beloved daughter still lives.

I regret not being a more supportive lover.

I regret being such a horrible sibling.

I regret not taking better care of myself so that I could care for my children.

I regret being such a horrible parent.

I regret not stopping Denmark’s drinking problem.

I regret not being a proper mentor for Iceland.

But I am too much of a coward to go and fix all of this.

Sincerely,

Norge, Lukas Bondevik


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Unknown,

I have a confession. 

Both Italy and I are weak, we only have the strength of half a country. We do not run away because we are scared of battle, we run away because we know that we cannot face an enemy without the other one doing the exact same thing. 

We also share our pain, whenever one of us gets sick, it gets sent to the other one, and they both have the same amount of pain. That is another reason that we avoid battle like the plague, as the saying goes. 

I get scared whenever I even so much as catch cold. All that goes through my head is ‘what is I disappear or if I turn human?’ after these thoughts course through my head, I feel guilty thinking those things when I know that there is an equal chance that it could be Veneciano that disappears. I know that I should not think this way about my brother, but I do think that people think of him as Italy, instead of the both of us, like they should.

When we were very little, Veneciano and I, Grandpa Roma took him away, and I was left with Spain. He came back later and told me the reason why he had taken my baby brother away. He told me that he used to have a younger brother, they were both raised by wolves, but when they got old enough to understand what a country was and that only one of them could become the Great Roman Empire, they got in a fight. Grandpa won, he said that his real name was Romulus. He said that he didn’t want the same thing to happen to me and Veneciano. 

So, just so that you know Veneciano, I love you so much, little brother!

Sincerely,

Sod Italia, Romano Vargas. 


	6. 中国

Dear Unknown,

The biggest thing that I can think of that I need to get off my chest is the fact that, there was no one around to care for me and take care of me like there was for everybody else. 

I raised all of my younger siblings with such a strong hold because of this, I don’t want them to think that I don’t love them or that they are unimportant, because, to me, all I wanted to do was protect and love them to make sure that what happened to me never happened to them.

I tried to make sure that they were as sheltered as possible, not having to know what was going on in the world and how horrible it was. Because of this, Japan stayed alone on his island without anyone to talk to for so long. He has never known real love, I was too protective of him. I just wanted to keep him safe, especially with the tension that was building with the twins, even if the war came years later. 

The girls never speak to me, they say that my values for woman are too old fashioned and horrible, but can you really blame me? No one ever taught me any better. 

I just wanted to keep you all safe.

I never wanted you to be as lonely as I was.

I hope that you’ll forgive me one day.

Sincerely,

中国, Wang Yao


	7. Preußen

Dear Unknown,

I tried to protect my little brother, Holy Roman Empire, but I was so busy trying not to get killed, that I failed. Why should I have cared for my own safety? I pledged my life and my arms to him. But I just had to be born as an albino, along with that I am also left handed. These two things put together in the middle ages did not end well.

Hungary had beat me up that day. I had broken a few ribs as today’s modern doctor figured out. I was broken and bloody, falling through the door when I get home, all I wanted was to take a nap, to regroup and heal just a little bit. I was so selfish, tied up in my own pain to realize that today was the that the battle I was supposed to be leading was today. When I sat down on the couch in Austria’s parlor, waiting for him to come in and compose something, as the sound of my brother's voice and the piano always calmed me down, I realized that something was wrong. It was only that when Chibitalia came running in with tears streaking down his face, that I knew what I had forgotten. 

I raced to the battlefield as fast as I could, but I was not fast enough. He died before I had a chance to rescue my little brother, who never should have had to live through that, for he was much too young. I couldn’t save him. I broke my promise, but I’ll never break it again.

I know that I’m no longer a country, I only have 100 years to live, as that is what happens when you are no longer a country. You may not be reborn, but you only get 100 years to live from that point on. Truthfully, I only have 70 years left, the year being 2017 when I wrote this. I maintained the ability to keep Gilbird alive, which makes me happy, knowing that he won’t have to go on without me and me without him.

Though keeping him alive does hurt, I get headaches and muscles cramps way more often than I used to. I can also sunburn really easily now, I constantly have them, but it just looks like I’m really flushed, thus making it look like I am constantly drunk, everyone thinks that and treats me like that, so I just go along with it and pretend to be drunk all the time.

I’m breaking my promise again West, I promised that we would never be apart, and I know that I already broke that promise once, but at least I won’t be a bother to you anymore right? I wish you and Italy the best of luck, knowing that I won't be around much longer compared to you two.

- Preußen


	8. Canada

Dear Unknown,

I am so worried that one day I will be forgotten by the one person that remembers me, my brother. He is so brash and outgoing, but in truth, he has the same issues as me, he just manages to have the ability to go out and force people to pay attention to him. 

He and I both have severe cases of Monophobia, thus making it so that we are the only ones that always know to stay with the other one. The people that raised us did their best, but monophobia was not something that happened back then, so they just thought that we were being childish. 

I love my brother so much, and I know that he doesn’t remember them, but every year on the Fourth of July, he seems so happy and joyous and he doesn’t know this but his children, all fifty of them, are in a horrible depression, knowing the fact that their father no longer remembers them. It has become a huge responsibility for me, to take in all fifty of the children, along with all of the mine.

Even though it’s awful for all of these kids to be alone in the world without their parent, I think that is has made them stronger, they are closer together.

Another secret of mine is I know that I have tried to commit suicide the most out of any of the countries. None of the other countries know that you can’t kill yourself if you are a nation, you have to be killed by a human cause, such as cancer or disease.

I have attempted to kill myself 517 times, but I would have done it more if my children had not existed. I am only alive for my children and my brother, I could never leave him alone, knowing that his monophobia would eat at him if I wasn’t around.

I know that no one will ever remember me, but that’s okay, as long as my brother and children are still there, I will be fine with my small family.

With love,

Canada, Matthew Williams


	9. The United States of America

Dear Unknown,

England, I am so sorry for leaving you. I wanted you to think of me more as a fellow nation and just like your little brother. I threw all that tea into the harbor in a fit of rebellion. I was only a teenager that had a silly little crush and wasn’t getting what I wanted. 

You now ignore what I say most of the time and yet you are still the one that pays attention to me the most, I mean Matthew and I are about each other a lot when we are at home, but he has stopped coming to world meetings. You are the one that gives me a handkerchief and asks if I’m alright when I randomly cough up blood. You are the one that came and sat with me in the hospital all night after 9/11, as well as after Pearl Harbor, even though you were hurt as well.

I wish that I could help you more, that I could be there and support you in the way that you did for me. But I can’t I am too afraid of what would happen when you would reject me.

Sweden, how could you do that to my mother? I know that you are the other half of my genetics, you and Mother America both fell in love. But I ask again, how could you leave her? She was carrying triplets when you left. I know that you had no idea, after all, you were just scared of the Native people. I’ve debated calling you dad, but I don’t want to scare you away especially now that you have a new wife and son.

I wish that people would stop telling me that I’m doing it wrong when Matthew and I come to a powwow all dressed up. Our mother was THE Native American, she taught us everything that we know, we actually have Native status. My tan is not from time in the sun, it’s natural for me, I get from my mother, which is odd. Matt has the lightest skin, I have a combination, and Mexico has the darkest skin out of the three of us. 

I hurt my mother and her people, at night, I can still hear her singing to me in the language that I was encouraged by my brother and closest friend to forget. I will never forget about you, Momma. I’m sorry.

Sincerely, America 


	10. 대한민국

Dear Unknown,

Brother, I do not resent you for what you did. I am waiting for you patiently. China did not mean us any harm. I am willing to forgive you if you choose to come and live up to what you did. I will wait forever though.

Sincerely, 

대한민국, Im Yong Su


End file.
